The Final Sue
by SerpentArmour
Summary: Coauthored by, Omni B, SerpentArmour, Omni DR and her OC’s, Omnipotent One Random. Beta’d by Omnipotent one Zuko's Flamethrower


Co-authored by, Omni B, SerpentArmour, Omni DR and her OC's.

Beta'd by Omnipotent one ZFT

**The Final Sue**

There at the Fourth Wall, stood the hordes of screaming Suethors, and alone to face the monsters, The Omnipotent Ones. Already the battles had been long and hard, already were the Omnipotent ones being forced back, exhausting their unlimited powers. Omnipotent One B, her raven hair mussed, her features covered in gore, but her face was carved into a mask of rage as her eyes glowed with power. "We will not be holding out for much longer!" She looks to the other Omnipotent ones, her face grim. "Omnipotent Ones! Hear me out, we must do the unthinkable. For our time hath run out, our powers wane just by the sheer force of this. We must ... We must go Suethor ourselves!"

"No!" Omnipotent One DM exclaims, all the Omnipotent Ones looking at Omni B in horror. Omni DM, his features obscured by the grime and glitter, only his emerald eyes showing his fear. "If we are to do that... Dare I to think of the evil we should become! For have we not fought on without having to go so far! Must we break our own vows and degrade ourselves!"

"Since the Secret of the Fire Nation, We have discovered the Sues kidnapped the creators, and then brainwashed them." The others gasped at Omni B's proclamation.

"We have sent Serpent on a quest!" Omni L explains. "He has gone to the realms of the Suethors, beyond the Fourth Wall to rescue DiMartino and Koneitzko from the Suethors. The Avatar is with him."

"Then we must..." Omni DD, his raven hair obscuring his dirty face as tears made a path through the disgust on his features. "We must do this then. We must give them time to save the Creators we so defend."

Omni DW, she sobbed, crying in despair at the thought of the worst thing they were about to do. Omni B patted her on her little winged head, for she was very much a demon right then. "Remember who we are. We are Omnipotent, and for do we defend this Wall against the stupidity and ignorance of the Sues. Do not lose yourselves Omnipotent Ones. Remember your favourite characters getting it on. Our time to glitter is now. We have to buy them all more time. They are on Earth now, as we speak."

"I bless them with everything they need to set free DiMartino and Koneitzko." Omni DR sighed, then she sang, her voice of honeyed wine turning them all into Suethors, and she wept for the disgrace they now were.

AND IT WAS LIKE SO TOTLALY KEWL! OMNI B WAS LIEKING BUSTING OUT WITH THE MP3 PLAYER AND KICKING $$! OMG THE OMNI-SUES WERE SOOOOO KICK ASS AND OMNI L WAS ALL LIEK "PH34R M3 1337ness EYE IS SOOOOO BADD$$!ONEFIVE111!# LAWLz!NONE!" BUT THAT WAS SO STANDARDIZED OF HER AND LAL. AND OMNI B WAS ALL LIEK, "FUKKTARDS DIEZ!FIFTEEN2 I ROCK UR SOCKS DON'T EYE!THRREE2"

AND IT WAS ON.

In the Fire Nation, Penguins screamed in pain and suffering as Ozai roasted the little bastards; for there were Sues.

Anti-Sue-Ism!

"Aang, because of th' Secret of the Fire Nation incident, th' crack ya made, th' Suethors went bat shit." Serpent explains as he, the Avatar, Zuko, Iroh, and the rest of the gang, make way down the Hollywood streets towards the Nickelodeon Studios.

"I'm sorry!" Aang cried out, everyone receiving strange stares at the group. After all, the Avatar crew was strange enough without the giant suit of robotic serpent armour. "I knew there was something wrong, but I didn't know what."

"How were they able to brainwash the Creators?" Zuko asked, shoving people aside in his haste, and getting cursed out for it. Originally they had been so shocked at arriving in the real world, that they had just stared, until Serpent got there attention and explained what had happened.

"PotDork an' 'er Cuntpuppet PoDumbass, were merely distractions." Serpent explained, slithering along swiftly, that the others had to run to keep up. Often Sokka would slow to gaze at food with a mouth watering look, but he knew where his duty lye. Serpent continued though, not being as winded as the others, because he was a giant suit of freaking armour. "When th' Omnipotent Ones were lookin' way, them Suethors acted!"

"Damn!" Zuko exclaimed, not caring for the curse he had spoken, for it was obvious they all thought it. Zuko turned his golden glaring eyes towards their destination, Nickelodeon Studios. "How do we stop them?"

"Omnipotent One DR; she handed me some Tonics of Un-Sue-ness. Plus a Hundred strength, thank th' Pantheon for Role Playin'." Serpent said, and one could hear the smirk in his voice. "Hope th' things work!"

Anti-Sue-Ism!

"OHOHOHOHO! NOW METAL, WOOD, LOVE, LIGHT..." Three hours later. "SHADOWS, DARK, PUPPY, PINK, STUPIDITY, AND GENDER BENDING WILL ALL BE REALITY! Ohohohoho!" The Suethor exclaimed, laughing horrendously enough to kick on the auto-correct of the spell check of every word processing program in the universe. Suddenly the caps button no longer worked on any keyboard across the globe, forcing writers to use shift keys.

"Yes Mistress Bender." Said DiMartino and Koneitzko in brain washed unison. The Sue, a monster of glittering and blinding beauty, with sparkly-poo eyes of purple, and hair so blond it was like piss in the sunlight; she continued to laugh and Ozai was back in the Fire Nation roasting penguins left and right.

"Now all our Sues can be more powerful than the Omnipotent Ones!" She exclaimed, and as she glowed with victory, everyone was blinded by the glitter. "Ohohohoho!"

"Aye, jeezus!" Serpent exclaimed, holding his Class One Shield before the canons so they would not be blinded by the sparkly crap. "Stop tha' shit ya wanker!"

"Ohohoho!" The Sue exclaimed, and as she stopped all the sparkly-poo shit, everyone saw what it was.

"Blimey!" Serpent exclaimed, and the cast of Avatar gasped in horror. "Bleedin' Hell! It was you!"

"Ohohoho!" Everyone cringed at the laughter that was so annoying that the glass and Serpents eyes shattered. "Of course it is I! The greatest of Sues!"

"That's the same Sue from Zuko's Flamethrowers' Story." Aang whispered in fear. "Let's finish this."

And it was on! Serpent lunged forward, standing between the Sue and the Creators, for that is what DiMartino and Koneitzko were, the Creators. Aang, Zuko, Toph, Iroh, Katara, and Sokka attacked the Sue.

Sokka threw his Boomerang at the Sue. Toph stomped her foot and threw a stone wall at the Sue. Aang did bunch of different bending styles against the Sue. Katara used a water whip. Zuko threw a fireball. Iroh drank some tea...

"Hold Up!" Omni ZFT walks in. She takes the potions of Un-Sue-ness, then tackles the damn Sue. The two scuffle, the dark and flowing hair of ZFT getting pulled by glitter Sue. ZFT was able to curb stomp the Sue's head a few times, breaking her jaw.

"Ohohoho!" The Sue laughed, making Omni ZFT scream in agony, hitting the floor as she screamed at the horrific sound.

Iroh took a sip of tea, walking over to the Sue, who was once again perfect, as if she hadn't had her ass kicked. "Ah, nice work. Here, have a cup of calming tea." He said, handing her a small cup. "it helps to think clearly."

"Ohohoho!" The Sue, she laughed, taking the tea and drinking it. "At least you know that... BLEH PHHHFFFTTQ!" The Sue started to smoke and melt, screaming in agony.

The crew of Avatar stared as she melted into a puddle of glitter. "I'm melting! I'm Melting!" Omni ZFT teased, laughing, like a _normal_ person. She turned to Serpent and snapped her fingers, fixing his eyes so he was no longer blind (He made a good shield for the Creators during the battle, and being blind he would have been useless in the fight.). He moved out of Omni ZFT's way, and she again snapped her fingers, and the Creators of Avatar were **_normal_** once again. "You two are in big trouble misters. If you EVER put Bullshit Sue bending in Avatar the Last Airbender. You **will** face our wrath."

Both the creators bowed down before the great one known as Omnipotent One ZFT, and vowed to never let that happen again. ZFT nods, then snapping her fingers, because it is fun to snap fingers and have it all done; Omni ZFT sent the others back to where they belong. Before Iroh was gone though, "Thanks General, you saved the day."

"Sometimes, tactics must be thought out with great care." He bowed, and in a flash of Omnipotent Light, he was gone back to where he belonged as well.

"Serpent, we have to save the other Omnipotent ones." Omni ZFT looked to the giant suit of armour.

"As ya wish, oh most Omnipotent One." And so did they return to the Fourth wall in a flash of Omnipotent Light.

Anti-Sue-Ism!

"LIKE THIS SO RO0CKZ0RZ!" Omni B shouted out, stomping Sue's left and right, with boots that had toe blades, heel blades, metal cleats for curb stomping, lazers, silent walk spells, pluses to her hide factor, etc. However, Serpent is no way in hell documenting they way the Omnipotent Ones talked, it was far too painful to hear the first time around. Last thing anyone needed was to hear them talk!

Omni ZFT stood there, staring in horror at the scene of Omni Sues. Omni AS was there as well with a spork, sporking at anything Sue like, including the Omni Sues. Omni DR, Mistress Creator of Original Characters; she was being held down by her original Characters as they shoved Tonic down her throat. The rest of Omni DR's OC's were huddled behind a shield from one of the mages, cowering as their Mistress was all Sue-ed. The strongest of their brethren, a dragon and a Sephiroth Clone forced to hold her down and shove Tonics down her gorge unit.

"Great blessed panties of mine!" Omni ZFT exclaimed, looking at the chaos abounding the Realm of the Fourth Wall.

Omni DR was screaming about Sue-underwear in her mouth, as she writhed in pain upon the ground, screaming in agony. After a moment, she was breathing hard, looking at her OC's. "Oh is that the Tonic of Un-Sue-ness? Plus a hundred? I thought I killed the Sue panty taste. Gross!"

"Are you alright Omni DR?" Omni ZFT asked, glancing at Omni AS, who was sporking a Sue and throwing the Tonic of Un-Sue-ness upon the thing. The Sue Tonic was made to cure the Pantheon and Omnipotent Ones of Sueness; it killed true Sues.

"We have to... have to help the others..." She tried to stand, but was too weak from having the evil of Sue purged from her body. "Omni ZFT... Do something, they have to drink this stuff."

"I have an idea." Omni ZFT says, whispering in Omni DR's ear. Omni DR's face lit up, and she shook her head. "Ok on the count of three. Ready?" Omni DR nodded again. "One. Two. Three." They both took deep breaths.

"LIEKIES OMG THIS IS SO DA BOMB!" They squealed fangirl style.

The Omni Sues, and regular Sues looked as they heard their fellow 'Sues.'

Omni DR continued to fangirl. "OMG! LIEK ALL THE SUES R DRINKIN IT!11!one!"

That was all it took, the Sues and Omni Sues drinking it. It cured the Omni Sues, as they suffered the purging of evil from their bodies. The regular Sues, they all exploded in sparkly crap that was blown away upon the wind.

Two hours later, the Omni ones were sitting around, guzzling coffee, tea and Sodas. Omni AS, standing up and sighing. "Now that all that crap is over with, I'm going back to the LJ and sporking some Sues. If you ever go Sue again, I'll spork you all!"

"Good to know we can count on you!" Omni L returned, waving as Omni AS left.

"I'm going to go drown my self in the coffee pot, I'll see you all later." Omni B commented. "Let's get out of here, the shadows call, and we need to keep a better eye on the universe."

"Need me to come along?" Omni ZFT asked.

"No Omni ZFT, we need you here, to do the work we are to tired too do. We have to rest and recover from the wankings and Sue attacks. Still we must defend the Fourth Wall, but you can stop what you can here." Omni B sighed, very tired. "Please Omni ZFT, be our first defense."

"Of course, besides, I can come visit right?" Omni ZFT asked, Omni B nodding. "Then I am going to stay here and fight, while you make sure this type of shit never happens again!"

"Agreed then." Omni B said, disappearing in a flash of Omnipotent light. So ZFT stayed at FFN to defend against the Sues, Omni B and the other Omnipotent ones RPed and wrote and drank much coffee and caffeine; forever keeping an eye on the universe, and awaiting until they were needed once again.

The Fukkin' End!


End file.
